


Swing around front, let me inside

by Jjjaded



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, Studying, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjjaded/pseuds/Jjjaded
Summary: By the way, Akaashi wasn’t a coward. He was dead sure about his feelings for Bokuto and he didn’t want to risk their friendship before he felt the same. For this reason he was simply giving the other time to confess and then, at that point, they’d automatically be together. That didn’t make him a coward… right?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	Swing around front, let me inside

It had been a bit too long since the last shuffling, almost ten mi- oh, there it was. Shuffling with an hint of frustration groans. Akaashi didn’t turn around but he could picture the freshly washed and ironed sheets of his bed being now a round mass of wrinkles. His mom even used a fabric softener. Bokuto was the official poltergeist of the house, though he wasn’t so hard to spot given his well-built figure and the speakers he had in his throat which apparently never run out of battery, and it was his duty to come and “reinvent” the place. That’s what Akaashi’s mom used to say at least. Akaashi’s mom loved Bokuto. Akaashi’s mom also thought Bokuto and her son were boyfriends and she would often ask “oh is Bokuto coming over?”, “is Bokuto gonna be there?” half jokingly and half not, in hope to get a satisfying answer. While they were not boyfriends, it was true Akaashi had a massive crush on him, but he wasn’t giving up on his angsty teen side, which was still hard to die, any time soon, so he simply ignored his mom’s comments.

By the way, Akaashi wasn’t a coward. He was dead sure about his feelings for Bokuto and he didn’t want to risk their friendship before he felt the same. For this reason he was simply giving the other time to confess and at that point, they’d automatically be together. That didn’t make him coward… right?

His dad didn’t seem to love Bokuto has much but in the end it was his mom the one to clean up the place, so Akaashi didn’t really know what his dad was complaining about.

When Akaashi’s parents were on their way out that afternoon, Akaashi’s dad gave them both a stern look as a warning, but his mom shut the door before he could add anything to her “goodbye, have fun and remember to study!” Which was funny cause the whole point of Bokuto being there was them studying together. Not necessarily helping each other, but studying together.

So that’s the reason for all the shuffling and the groans. Bokuto had insisted he could make it on his own and he even refused to sit at the desk beside Akaashi cause he was “so pretty and witty it’s distracting” (he also laughed after saying it “eheh I made it rhyme”), and settled on his bed, sprawling all his notes and highlighters. Bokuto was content with his position for roughly three seconds, then he started rearranging his limbs every so often it seemed like he didn’t have any intention to stop moving. Akaashi was fine with it though, he was a master of focusing when this kind of situation happened, still he turned to take a look at Bokuto, finding him with his head dangling from the edge of the bed, his feet entangled in the sheets, surrounded by pens and pink sticky notes.

“I’m having a glass of water, d’you want anything?” Akaashi asked standing up and stretching his back. Bokuto let the papers in his hands fall on the mattress and shook his head without even looking at him. Someone was starting to get gloomy.

Akaashi came back after a moment with two glasses in his hands anyway and found Bokuto had changed position again. Now he was on all four, resting on his forearms and spreading his legs a bit. As he heard the door closing he also looked up at Akaashi with those innocent big eyes like he was waiting for Akaashi to order him what to do next… Nice.

He left the glass on the nightstand and went back to his work. He was only halfway through the page when a soft whine quickly became a suffering shout.

“That’s it! I will not stay here anymore if you really keep up with that attitude!”

What attitude? He also brought him a drink, he didn’t notice he was being a bad host and besides Bokuto knew he could make himself at home and do whatever he wanted.

He looked at him with a look most wouldn’t know how to interpret, but Bokuto immediately answered his silent question.

“You!” he said pointing an accusing finger at him.

Akaashi pointed at himself.

“Yes you! You come here and sit perfectly on that chair of yours and then go on and rest your head on the palm of your hand, sometimes taking a strand of hair between your fingers and twisting it, that! that really isn’t fair!”

Oh so he wouldn’t notice all those times Akaashi lifted his shorts a bit higher than usual to accentuate the curve of his ass or took a little longer when taking off his jersey in the locker room but he’d notice him normally sitting at his desk. He thought back to all the times he came home with a burning back pain due to all that sticking his butt in the air while just casually leaning over to grab something, waiting for Bokuto to grab  _ him _ and pin him to the wall.

Good to know.

“I’ll stop doing that if it’s a problem to you”

“It’d be useless since the problem is you! I- I mean...”

Why did Akaashi fall in love with him again? But then he remember that was the exact reason why: so blunt and honest it was charming. In its own way.

“I’m moving to the living room.” Bokuto stated resolutely picking up his books and pens “don’t try to stop me!”

Why would he? “I won’t” and he raised his hands to assure he wasn’t lying, going back to his seat.

“Alright, I’m going”

“Alright.”

“ I’ll be in the living room”

“‘kay”

“Sorry did you say something?”

“I said okay”

“Oh uhm… okay I’m going.”

“Yes.”

“Right.”

“Right.”

“Right…”

Akaashi turned over his chair to face Bokuto and saw him still as a statue with one hand on the door knob, waiting to be stopped. “Bokuto you’re the one who suggested this in the first place.”

That seemed to shake him off of his trance, he straightened up and brought his books close to his chest. “I did.” And with that and a stern expression, Bokuto marched out of the room holding his chin up. Slamming the door in the process, startling himself, “Jesus Christ, sorry Keiji!!”

Quiet again. Finally. Akaashi felt his brain relax a bit, and he let out a soft huff before resuming his work. It wasn’t like Bokuto had ever been an inconvenience to him, he could literally focus on his books while the other was juggling flaming torches, he always had a third eye behind his head to check on him. Speaking of which... 

Akaashi set an alarm to remind himself to make sure everything was right in the other room and to see how Bokuto was doing, otherwise he would lose track of time as it often happened to him when he was studying or reading. “Now now, back to you not-so-dear equations”.

Ok so maybe setting the timer for 40 minutes was a bit of a stretch, there weren’t any noises coming from the living room, and Akaashi didn’t know if he had to be worried or relieved at this point. He also had just finished the exercises for that chapter and he’d already copied down his notes and the alarm still wasn’t ringing. He unlocked his phone, 7 minutes left.. oh screw it, he was going to study 7 minutes more after taking a break if his conscience really demanded him to.

So he took his glasses off and, after reaching the corridor, he turned left and headed towards the living room. He didn’t know what he was expecting to see, but he sure was not expecting to find an empty sofa and no one on it.

“Bokuto?” he called out.

The noise of the kitchen door being opened came back as an answer before a meek “‘m here” reached his hears.

Without a second of hesitation Akaashi went to the other end of the corridor and peeked inside. As he imagined, Bokuto was sitting at the kitchen table with his hands in his hair, caging his head between his arms.

“Is everything fine?”

Bokuto mumbled an intelligible lament.

Alright, it was one of those moments, Akaashi assumed, and sat in front of him, calmly resting on the seatback. “Is it because you can’t study?”

Apparently Bokuto didn’t hear the chair moving, cause when he lifted his gaze and found Akaashi in front of him he got a bit startled, “uh? Oh uhm no, it’s not that” and he made himself even smaller, turning his head to the left and raising his arms as a shield.

It was odd though, usually two questions were more than enough to push Bokuto to spill out everything in an hour long rant.

“Is it because of me?” Akaashi didn’t even know what he was talking about, “did I do something that upset you?”

At that, Bokuto suddenly turned to him and leaned over the table, looking at him with widened eyes “No Akaashi, you didn’t do anything but I mean, yes it was… sort of… your fault”. Such an outburst ended again in a soft murmur. “B-But after all it’s not your fault you used to be so cute.”

That left Akaashi dumbstruck for a moment but he somehow quickly recovered, he blinked his eyes and shook his head. “Say, Bokuto, when did I stop being cute?” he asked in all seriousness.

Realizing his enormous error, Bokuto visibly panicked. He was about to flip the table with those shaking hands. And there it went the ranting.

“I DIDN’T MEAN THAT AKAASHI YOU KNOW YOU’RE ALWAYS CUTE, YOU’VE ALWAYS BEEN CUTE AND I’M SURE YOU’LL BE CUTE EVEN WHEN YOUR HAIR TURNS GREY, YEAH I BET YOU’LL BE THE CUTEST, B-BUT THE PHOTOS!”

Which photos?

“THE PHOTOS IN THE LIVING ROOM? YOU KNOW THOSE OF WHEN YOU WERE LITTLE ARE SO CUTE IT’S DISTRACTING AND I- I TRIED BUT--”

Akaashi was staring at him in awe, completely enraptured by whatever the hell Bokuto was talking, or rather screaming, about. Yeah, this was definitely why he was in love with him. At some point he even stopped paying attention to that gibberish and focused more on how beautiful he looked, how those eyebrows made a perfect arch, how his teeth seemed to shine, how defined his jawline and his cheekbones were, how soft those defying gravity hair looked. He was noticing just now he had a tiny small mole on his left cheek, it was almost invisible, could as well be a mark left by a pen while he was wrestling Akaashi’s bedsheets.

After (maybe) a bit too long he had mercy on the poor guy, also because the lady in the apartment below them began hitting her ceiling with a broomstick.

Akaashi slowly but steadily stood up from the chair, and as soon as he reached Bokuto’s chin with one hand he stopped talking. He was determined to do this, he was sure of it, he had to. To hell with the confession, he didn’t need one anymore and he couldn’t wait a second longer. Akaashi read the doubt in his eyes “are you really going to do it?” as their heads were nearing. He smirked.

Their lips touched ever so softly and when Akaashi pulled away the millimeter of air between them seemed to sizzle with electricity. 

Well, maybe he didn’t exactly ‘had mercy’ on him, judging by how alarmingly red Bokuto’s face had become. Akaashi sat back again and he noticed he was blushing too, just a tiny bit though. He wasn’t a coward, but he never said he wasn’t shy about certain things, and ‘certain things’ definitely included kissing your crush of two years.

So now they were sitting there, Akaashi looking to the side and Bokuto red as a tomato and with his jaw to the floor.

“I’m…” he wasn’t sorry, not at all, it had to be done, this was that once in a blue moon time Akaashi followed his guts rather than his brains, and he was not sorry.

Did Bokuto stop breathing or someth-

“Thank you!”

Oh there it was, he was still alive.

“For what?”

“Can we do that again?” his tone was a little lower than before, maybe if Akaashi gave him another small peck he would reach a humanly acceptable volume. So he did, he got up again, he leaned over and he kissed him again. Only this time, when they broke the kiss, Bokuto lifted a hand and gently brushed his fingertips against Akaashi’s cheekbone, looking at him in the eyes. God, he could get lost in those eyes and he wouldn’t want anyone to come find him. Meanwhile his back was hurting so bad from that position but he couldn’t care less at the moment.

“So Akaashi…” his gaze started flicking from one place to another, and Akaashi felt that adorable pout coming.

“Yes, Bokuto?”

“Does this mean we now are boyfriends?”

Akaashi’s heart stopped for an instant. This is what he had dreamed of for the last two years, day and night, and he couldn’t believe it was happening in the most natural and smooth way possible. God bless Bokuto Koutaro’s pure soul.

Instead of screaming ‘damn yes’ in his face, he managed a small smile, “are you asking me to be your boyfriend?”

Bokuto gasped and then swallowed loudly, though his touch on Akaashi’s face didn’t falter. He furrowed his eyebrows and nodded vigorously. Once again holding in a small laugh, Akaashi answered, “I’d be really happy to be your boyfriend”. A pair of strong arms immediately reached behind his back and pulled him down in a bone breaking hug. His back screamed at him and no matter how happy Akaashi was, he couldn’t ignore it this time. “Bokuto could you please stand up?” he asked choking his voice out. His  _ boyfriend  _ complied without reducing the intensity of the hug, and Akaashi now smiled to himself, secretly grateful for it.

He didn’t know how long they stood there, but at some point they went to sit back again and Akaashi couldn’t avoid mirroring the face splitting smile he saw on Bokuto’s face.

“Bokuto,” he said, “if I remember well you’ve been at this house almost every day for the past two years. Didn’t you notice my childhood pictures before?”

He blushed and brought a hand to the back of his neck “yeah uhm, about that” he laughed awkwardly, “let’s say I never noticed, before these past few days at school, just how much you care about me, y’know, nobody else does it like you do it and..” he was stuttering a bit so Akaashi just gave him more time. “And how cute you are!”

So he actually noticed all his strategic sexy poses?

“You know, all those time you brush your hair from your forehead or you trace your arm veins with the back of a pen when you get bored during lessons…”

Ah.

Actually, maybe this was even better than what he had hoped for, but still.

“My scoliosis says thank you”

“Your what?”

“Nothing”.

If his boyfriend could do a chiropractor’s job just by hugging him maybe it wasn’t that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/toojjjaded) , I swear I'm nice every once in while


End file.
